Mírame
by MariSeverus
Summary: Por que yo sólo quiero decirte adiós, por que yo sólo quiero verte una vez más. Abre tus brazos por última vez, sonríeme por última vez que me muero Lily.


¡Hola! Esta es una especie de fic, donde Severus está en sus momentos finales. No tengo mucho que decir y sólo espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

* * *

Se perfectamente que ya mis horas están contadas y confío plenamente en que tú estarás esperándome al fin.

No pienso mucho en lo que sucede. Ya sabía que tenía que irme así que, no hace falta. Estoy rodeado de oscuridad pero es así desde que te hicieron partir de mi lado.

La voz de mi "señor" retumba dentro del salón. Qué irónico que tú hubieses muerto por una vieja profecía y yo, deba morir por la varita de un anciano.

Ansiaba y ansié redimirme y espero, que tus bondadosos brazos se apiaden de alguien como yo. Que nunca entendió el significado de la palabra "alma" y que siquiera, tuvo una en su vida.

Confieso que, hice todo cuanto pude por ti y tu hijo. Pero como tú, debo dejarle el camino libre.

Tengo miedo de morir y ese temor aumenta cuando la serpiente se mueve hacia mí. No me muevo. No es que no sea capaz, no es que no lo desee, simplemente es innecesario.

Lo que me hace evitar el dolor, es evocar tu rostro. Sus finos colmillos se clavan sobre mi cuello sin contemplaciones. Lily, tengo que morir, igual que tú. Injustamente.

Me balanceo, ¡Sostenme por favor! No lo resisto y en el suelo he terminado. Quizás el lugar que merezco. Mi cuerpo sin control, solo tiembla. Yo tengo frío. ¿Así se siente la muerte? Entonces caliéntame al llegar allá.

Ya casi no puedo ver, sin visión me está dejando este veneno. Vagamente trato de restañar con mis dedos, la herida en el cuello. Pero, si no pude restañar antes, las que te hice e hice al mundo ¿Por qué podría hacerlo ahora?

Me moriré Lily. Duré demasiado tiempo pululando en el mundo. Pero es que ¡No podíamos dejarlo! ¿Qué iba a hacer Harry Potter solo?

Perdóname si lo humillé, si daño fue lo que le hice. Si pudiera, sólo me disculparía ya que sólo he sido un tonto.

Hay algo a mi lado, lo puedo sentir y apenas veo. Es tu hijo ¡Vaya suerte! Siquiera moribundo, descanso de él.

Se lo digo todo, o más bien lo dejo escapar de mis recuerdos. ¡Qué lo sepa! ¡Qué sepa cuanto te amé y luche por ti! Que sepa que también está aquí por mí.

No podemos hablar, pero si pudiéramos igual, no nos diríamos palabra alguna. ¡Si vieras lo arrogantes que somos! ¡Cuánto te reirías!

Ya me voy Lily y temo que él fracase. ¿Y si nos equivocamos y él no puede solo? Pues, ya no puedo decidir.

Lo sostengo, aunque sólo quisiera abrazarle y desearle suerte. Mis manos tiemblan ¡Lily dame fuerzas que estoy alzando la vista por ti!

En un suspiro, solo le pido que me mire y entonces, pierdo todo temor. Allí estás tú. ¡Gracias por venir a recogerme! Dale mis suertes a Harry Potter el niño que vivió y seguramente vivirá. Nuestro trabajo está hecho ¡Que me he muerto ya por serle útil! Espero no estés muy lejos Lily, por que como verás; estoy exhausto.

Lo miré a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes me hicieron sentir que el trabajo había sido el más importante.

Lo miré a los ojos. Tus ojos verdes me hicieron sentir que no tenía ya más miedo.

Nos miré a ambos en sus ojos verdes y me hizo sentir, que no nos habíamos distanciado en absoluto.

Miré al mundo en sus ojos verdes y dije: ¡Qué afortunado es el hecho, de que tú hayas concebido al que vengará cada una de nuestras muertes!

Y entonces, ya no pude moverme, ya no pude ver ni oír. Esa fue mi última imagen, la última misión que cumplí. Aquella de ilustrar a aquel chico, aquella de sentir en todo mi ser, que me estabas viendo. ¡Hola Lily! ¡Hola nuevamente a nuestro mundo!

Adelante Harry Potter es lo que me quedaba por decir. Espero que nuestras fuerzas sean aprovechadas y que tengas lo necesario para lograr tu cometido.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les gustase. Lo realicé mientras leía el 7mo libro por cuarta vez y seguramente otros como este terminarán saliendo de mi cabeza; pero ya será otra historia. Muchos saludos y besos. Se les aprecia. Si desean dejarme comentarios, pues por favor háganlo.


End file.
